Luther McCoy (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Peanuts McCoy | Aliases = | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Sun Girl #3 | Last = Sun Girl #3 | HistoryText = Luther "Peanuts" McCoy was a criminal who was active in the New York City area during the late 1940's. He earned his nickname for his love of eating peanuts. In 1948 he was hired by Professor Wemblem, who was developing a means of lessening the effect of gravity on living things. Wemblem, unaware of McCoy's criminal background, bombarded him with energy enough to allow McCoy to leap in great bounds. Seeing the benefit of this new ability for his criminal endeavours. McCoy then overpowered Wemblem, bombarded him with an even greater dose of his anti-gravity device and then sent the scientist to float up into the stratosphere to suffocate. Peanuts then smashed the professors invention and robbed a local bank, using his new found powers to escape with ease. By this time, Sun Girl had rescued the professor and learned about what happened. She pursued Peanuts McCoy into a nearby park. There McCoy managed to slip away and spotted an alien rocket ship and climbed aboard with Sun Girl following not far behind. They were greeted by an alien named Zzzsk from the planet Zarko who had come to collect humans to bring back to his home planet. Peanuts and Sun Girl soon found themselves transported to the planet Zarko where they were brought before Brfsk the leader of that world. Bfrsk offered them the secret of culture and peace to bring back to their planet, but McCoy would have nothing to do with it and attempted to flee. Sun Girl tackled him and their fight so disturbed Brfsk that he decided that the Earth was beyond help. On his leader's orders Zzzsk doused both McCoy and Sun Girl in sleeping gas and returned them back to Earth. The awoke back in the park they were abducted from and Peanuts McCoy attempted to use his jumping abilities to try and get away, only to find that they have faded and he was captured easily and turned over to the authorities. McCoy's subsequent fate is unknown. | Powers = For a brief period of time Peanuts McCoy was exposed to an unknown energy source that lessened the effect of gravity on his body. This allowed him to leap at great heights and distances in a single bound. This ability soon faded once the energy he was exposed to wore off. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = McCoy carried a pistol. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Leaping